


Storm-Dancing

by MudkipStar (TokiMudkip)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiMudkip/pseuds/MudkipStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dragon enjoying and reflecting on the joys of flying in a thunderstorm. Can be associated with the one-shot "The Fury of the Storm" but also can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm-Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a stand-alone work, but it fits really well with a one-shot I've written called "The Fury of the Storm", so I'm going to say it's from the point of view of a female Night Fury named Ika who is a character in said one-shot. Of course, you can pretend it's whoever you want, as the character isn't actually given a name in this work ;) Enjoy!

I shake the raindrops off my face and laugh as I whirl through the summer storm.

It's been too long since I've flown like this. Calm-weather flying is exhilarating in its own way, but nothing can surpass storm-flying, or as I like to call it, storm-dancing. The thrill of dodging lightning bolts, riding the ever-changing air, surrounded by the crack and boom of thunder - there's nothing else like it. My friends and family think I'm crazy to enjoy flying in storms. They say it's insane to enjoy the stinging rain, the near misses of crackling lightning, the loss of control to the raging wind. But they don't understand what it's like. I'm not at the mercy of the storm, not even close to it. I just don't have to fight the storm to be in control. Instead of fighting, I dance with the storm. When a sudden gust of wind whips me in a new direction, I turn my wings and ride the wind rather than fighting to stay straight. If you want to survive when storm-dancing you can't fight the storm. If you stop fighting and dance with the storm it won't let you get hurt. You learn to sense when the lightning is about to split the sky, to see where the patches of wind are that will try to rip you apart. You learn to recognize the boom of thunder and the roar of the wind for what it is, not a menacing threat but the song of the storm.

And once the storm's song is in your heart, it never lets you go.


End file.
